The present invention relates to horse accessories and more particularly to a foal feeder area barrier that includes a temporary adjustable barrier with a foal feeder/gate entryway for use in stalls, paddocks, stables, pastures, corrals and the like to create a foal feed area and for stopping full grown horses from entering the foal feed area while allowing a foal free access to the feed area thru a foal feeder gate entry way; the adjustable barrier being formed from a number of adjustable steel tubes that are fastened together with fasteners to form a barrier section having an adjustable foal sized feeder/gate entry way that allows a user to adapt the size of the feeder/gate entry way to a particular foal or foals; the adjustable steel tubes including horizontal tube members and vertical tube members; the horizontal tube members including angled wall attachment fittings at the ends thereof for attaching the horizontal tubes to a wall or the like; the vertical tubes including a ground contact mechanism such as a spike or a rubber padded bumper.
It is often necessary to separate mares and other full grown horse from areas where foal feed is placed so that they will not eat the foals feed. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a portable, temporary barrier which would allow a person taking care of horses to create a foal feeding area that would stop larger horses but which would provide an opening/entry way through which foals could enter to reach feed placed in the foal feeding area.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a foal feeder area barrier that includes a temporary adjustable barrier with a foal feeder/gate entryway for use in stalls, paddocks, stables, pastures, corrals and the like to create a foal feed area and for stopping full grown horses from entering the foal feed area while allowing a foal free access to the feed area thru a foal feeder gate entry way; the adjustable barrier being formed from a number of adjustable steel tubes that are fastened together with fasteners to form a barrier section having an adjustable foal sized feeder/gate entry way that allows a user to adapt the size of the feeder/gate entry way to a particular foal or foals; the adjustable steel tubes including horizontal tube members and vertical tube members; the horizontal tube members including angled wall attachment fittings at the ends thereof for attaching the horizontal tubes to a wall or the like; the vertical tubes including a ground contact mechanism such as a spike or a rubber padded bumper.
Accordingly, foal feeder area barrier is provided. The a foal feeder area barrier that includes a temporary adjustable barrier with a foal feeder/gate entryway for use in stalls, paddocks, stables, pastures, corrals and the like to create a foal feed area and for stopping full grown horses from entering the foal feed area while allowing a foal free access to the feed area thru a foal feeder gate entry way; the adjustable barrier being formed from a number of adjustable steel tubes that are fastened together with fasteners to form a barrier section having an adjustable foal sized feeder/gate entry way that allows a user to adapt the size of the feeder/gate entry way to a particular foal or foals; the adjustable steel tubes including horizontal tube members and vertical tube members; the horizontal tube members including angled wall attachment fittings at the ends thereof for attaching the horizontal tubes to a wall or the like; the vertical tubes including a ground contact mechanism such as a spike or a rubber padded bumper.